Valentine Chocolate Kisses
by Bhavana331
Summary: Ever since the tender age of seven... Sonny Munroe wished for one thing... to be kissed on Valentine's Day. ChadxSonny fluffy one-shot.


**:P Hey~ I know I _should_ be updating my other stories right now, but I was eating some chocolate Hershey Kisses, and the idea for this fluffy one-shot formed- hope you like it!**

**~Bhavana

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sonny, look! Can you believe how sweet he is?" Tawni shrieked in delight, tearing the wrapping paper from the little box that had appeared on her dressing room table this morning. Tawni ran over to her best friend and showed her what her boyfriend had given her.

"Look! Look! It's Coco Mocho Coco lipstick! A giganto-stick of it! It's discontinued, so I have no idea how Hayden got it~ I've gotta go thank him, Ohemgee this is the best Valentine's Day ever!" the blonde babbled, furiously applying the Coco Mocho Coco before bounding out of the room, in search of her beau.

Sonny smiled, to keep her friend happy, but once she was out of sight, she sighed. Everyone seemed to have someone special to celebrate Valentine's Day with- Grady got back with that Meal or No Meal Chick, Nico had finally gotten Portlyn to give him a chance, Chastity and Ferguson were spending the day at the park, and Marta was visiting her long-time boyfriend from Oregon- Brett. Tawni and Hayden had talked things out after that disaster of a dinner-date, and ended up being one of Hollywood's new "It" couples. Heck, even ZORA was enjoying Valentines Day with a special someone- crawling and spying on people through the vents, with Holloway. Sonny remembered how magical she'd always thought Valentine's day was- ever since she was little, the thought of little babies in diapers shooting people with arrows and making them fall in love, Heart shaped everything, and pink, red, and white everywhere was fascinating to her.

Since the tender age of seven, Sonny Munroe, wanted more than ever, to get a kiss on Valentine's Day.

She shooed her silly thoughts away, but she couldn't shake the twinge of hope she had that her long-time wish would come true, today.

"What's Crackin' Sonshine?" a voice called, from behind her.

Sonny put down the script she was supposed to be studying, and turned around, to see Chad Dylan Cooper in the doorway of her dressing room. "Chad? What do you want?" she asked, in no mood for bantering at the moment.

"I don't know, just on my way to the Commissary for some froyo- wanna come with?" He offered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Sure, Why not?" Sonny grinned, gathering up her things and walking up to the smiling heartthrob.

The tables in the commissary were covered with pink and red tablecloths, and a single candy dish of pink and red-wrapped Hershey chocolate kisses stood in the middle of each.

Sonny took a seat at one of the tables, popping a chocolate kiss in her mouth, and Chad shortly returned, with a small strawberry and an extra-large chocolate for himself.

"So what's got Sonny all Cloudy today?" Chad asked, chuckling at his own attempt to be funny, spooning a rather large spoonful of frozen yogurt in his mouth.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" Sonny frowned, tracing patterns on the surface of her yogurt with her spoon.

"I know people, remember? It's a Chad-tastic quality of mine, now tell me what's wrong, while I'm pretending to care," he ordered, a smirk evident on his face.

"It's kind of silly," Sonny admitted, blushing a little, spooning a bit of her pink frozen yogurt into her mouth.

"Sonny, you work on a sketch comedy show- I've gotten used to silliness, now just tell me, okay?" Chad insisted, gently putting his hand on hers.

Sonny's face turned a slight tint of pink at the touch, and she regained her composure. "Okay, promise you won't laugh?"

Chad nodded, wiping some chocolate residue from his lips.

"Okay, everyone seems to have someone special to spend Valentine's Day with… and… I've always wanted to get kissed on Valentine's Day," Sonny revealed, putting her head down in embarrassment, before frowning at Chad's clearly amused expression.

"That's why you're sad? Because you didn't get kissed today?" He laughed a bit, to himself, before leaning a little closer to Sonny. "If it's a kiss you want, it's a kiss you'll get," he whispered, leaning in closer.

Sonny closed her eyes, and a couple minutes passed… why weren't her lips being covered by Chad's?

She opened her eyes to find there was a single Hershey's Chocolate Kiss in the palm of her hand. She stood up, embarrassed, when somebody grabbed her by the hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Shocked and surprised, she pulled away, only to be looking into a pair of blue eyes.

"Happy now?" Chad smiled cockily, before softening his look and intertwining his fingers with hers. "I know I am,"

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Sucky Ending?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**Sorry if this was a little too "cliché", but It's hard not to write a Valentine's story without making it cliché, for me anyways :D**

**~Bhavana**

**Virtual chocolate kisses to all of you! **


End file.
